


Healing

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-15
Updated: 2000-12-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Caitlin and Sam double date with Donna and Josh.





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Healing

Author: Cindy Brewer

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Author's notes: This is just a little something that I jotted down to attempt a try at writing in first person. I usually don't write in first person....actually this my first ever attempt so please keep that in mind.:) This is Sam's POV. As always many thanks to Amanda for letting me bounce this off of her and for letting me borrow Caitlin Bartlet.

Sounds of plates clanking and music filled the air as I look across the table at Caitlin. She catches my gaze and smiles. I smile back before looking over at our dinner companions for the night. It had been Caitlin's idea to double date with Donna and Josh. This was Josh's first full night out since the shooting back in May.

Instantly images and sounds flood my mind and I shove them back. Too dark and morbid for tonight. Tonight's a night of celebration. Josh is with us....he's recovered for the most part....happy....

"Donnatella."

"Josh, I mean it...."

Josh stood and grabbed her right arm pulling her up. "Will you please relax, for one night?"He asked softly as he met her gaze. "I'm not going to collapse from one dance."

Donna looks back at me for help and I shook my head. "Don't look at me, Donna. Josh will do more damage to your feet than he'll do to his health."

Josh shoots me a mock glare before placing an arm around Donna's waist. "I'll remember that, pal of mine."He replied before turning back to Caitlin. "Cait, you two coming?"

Caitlin looks over at me and must see something in my expression. She looks back at Josh and shakes her head. "You two go ahead we'll catch the next one."

"Okay."Donna replies with a smile as she allows Josh to lead her onto the dance floor.

The waiter arrives with our appetizers and places them in the center of the small table. Caitlin waits for him to leave before turning toward me a concerned look in her brown eyes.

"You okay,Sam?"Caitlin asks softly as she reaches over and squeezes my hand. "You've been quiet all night."

I nod and squeeze her hand back. "I'm fine, just tired. It's been a long week."

Caitlin studies me for a moment longer and I wonder if she bought my excuse....probably not. She's been worried about me since the shooting...even though I wasn't hurt.....Josh was the one who was shot....the one who was fighting for his life through fourteen hours of surgery to put his body back together....

I swallow hard and reach for my glass and take a sip of beer. My gaze travels past Caitlin to Josh and Donna as they maneuver around the dance floor.....I smile as I see Donna trying not to trip over her high heels as she tries unsuccessfully to avoid Josh's two left feet. I'm so glad he has Donna in his life. I honestly don't know if he would've recovered as quickly if he didn't have her.

The memories creep in again and I push them away but I'm not as successful this time.....screams....gunfire....glass shattering....CJ's cry of pain as I push her down.....tires squealing....Toby's cry for help as he finds Josh bleeding.....

I set my glass down and force my attention back on the dance floor as if to convince myself that my best friend is okay. I'm just in time to see Josh twirl Donna around before pulling her back in his arms....neither of them seems to care that they're dancing too slow for the type of music that's playing.

I look back at Caitlin to find her absently fiddling with a silver bracelet that she's wearing. Her gaze fixated on a spot above my head obviously deep in thought.

"Caitie?"I call softly catching her attention.

"Yeah, Sam?"She asks with a smile....I love that smile.

"Shall we show those two how to dance?"I ask as I stand a wide grin on my face.

Caitlin takes my hand and stands next to me. "I think we should, Fred."

I squeeze her hand and follow her out onto the dance floor. "Right behind you, Ginger."I reply with a laugh.

Once on the dance floor I pull Caitlin into my arms.....this feels good and right....I can't remember the last time the four of us have been relaxed and happy. Maybe the healing was finally starting....for all of us.

end

  


End file.
